<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trustworthy by problem causer (brusselledsprouts)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29680689">Trustworthy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/brusselledsprouts/pseuds/problem%20causer'>problem causer (brusselledsprouts)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Luke Castellan deserves love too [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other, sometimes.... i write fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:01:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29680689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/brusselledsprouts/pseuds/problem%20causer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the first installment of my "if no one else is gonna fill up this tag, then i will" goal</p><p>Luke Castellan/Gender Neutral Reader</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luke Castellan/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Luke Castellan deserves love too [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trustworthy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had only been a year since you showed up to Camp Half-Blood with a broken nose and a clinging so hard to the hilt of a dagger that you thought your hand was bleeding too, but you liked to think you knew the Hermes head councillor pretty well.</p><p> </p><p>Luke Castellan was, after all, your best friend. He was the one that greeted you when you came to the camp, and then took you to get your injuries checked out. He was the one who was by your side when you woke up an hour later, and he was the one that assured you that you were safe.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde was kind, if not mischievous. He was never bothered by you bombarding him with questions, or following him around like a lost puppy for the first few days.</p><p> </p><p>He did almost seem sad when you were claimed by your godly parent and had to move out of the Hermes cabin, but he told you it was just because he wouldn’t be able to tease you as often anymore. You told him just to make sure the two of you were put on a quest together.</p><p> </p><p>And you were. Actually, it’s pretty rare for either of you to go on a quest without the other these days. The two of you were inseparable, and anyone who knew you made it a point to tease about it. Neither of you minded- it was just harmless fun.</p><p> </p><p>Despite all this however, you were surprised when you realized he was definitely hiding something from you. And you didn’t think it was something small.</p><p> </p><p>He’d begun avoiding you, and had stopped going on quests altogether. You were going to ask about it, but some random kid showed up and interrupted you. The next few times you saw Luke, he was showing the new kids the ropes of living here. You could definitely see the change now.</p><p> </p><p>You were forced to wait for your chance to approach him about why he’d been acting so off. And wait you did, until the new kid (you think his name was Percy? He didn’t talk to you much.) was given a quest. A pretty big one, you heard.</p><p> </p><p>The perfect chance arose when he was sending the kid off after giving him something. You don’t think he expected you to still be here when you grabbed his arm, based on the shocked look he gave you.</p><p> </p><p>“We need to talk,” you told him, and he seemed concerned for a moment, showing just a sliver of the Luke you knew. You laughed softly, and tension dropped from his shoulders. “It’s not <em> that </em> bad,” you assured him, pulling him somewhere more secluded.</p><p> </p><p>Now was your moment. Whether he liked it or not, he was going to tell you <em> everything </em>. “Luke,” you started, pausing to let out a soft sigh, “what’s going on man? You’ve been acting so.. differently. Avoiding me, dropping everything, sulking like you’re Hades,” that one pulled a chuckle from him, causing you to smile. “You know you can trust me with anything.”</p><p> </p><p>It was Luke’s turn to sigh as he leaned back against a tree, clearly debating with himself on whether he should let you in or not. “I know I can,” he finally replied, “but I also know that you’re not gonna like what I have to say.”</p><p> </p><p>Uh oh. “You’re not gonna scare me away <em> that </em> easy,” you responded with a playful scoff, hoping he would ease up some.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine,” he said, before looking you right in the eyes with a more intense fire in his own blue ones than you had ever seen. “Olympus needs to fall. And I stole the lightning bolt to start it.”</p><p> </p><p>You were…. shocked, to say the least. You expected something big, but not THIS big. And he was serious too, you could tell.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have told you but I don’t… I don’t want to have to stand against you. You’re so much more than just a friend to me and it would <em> kill </em> me to leave you behind.” You could already see the regret forming on his face, so you grabbed his arms to get him to look at you.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for trusting me,” you said, smiling to drive the point home. “You’re a lot more than a friend to me too. And… I wanna help you. Any way I can.” It’s not like you were on the best terms with Olympus anyway, and you knew damn well that you’d do anything for Luke.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t speak for a moment, starstruck with what you just said. And then he pulled you into a quick and desperate kiss, grinning from ear to ear when he pulled back. “You have <em> no </em> idea how happy I am to hear that.”</p><p> </p><p>You chuckled lightly at that, moving your arms to hang around his neck as he placed his hands on your hips to pull you closer. “I think I can guess,” you teased, kissing the corner of his mouth when he rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>After a moment, you sighed, giving Luke a small smile as you leaned back to look him in the eyes. For a second, you were distracted by his scar, raising a hand to trace over it lightly. “You know, you’re not alone,” you told him, your gaze finally meeting his. “You’re stuck with me forever. Sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>You both laughed at that, and he pulled you into a new kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, you knew Luke Castellan pretty well. And he knew you like the back of his hand.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>